Protection Spells
Protection Spells are spells featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the sixth episode of the second season. Description As the name refers, protection spells are used to protect a location, an item or a person through various ways. Sometimes, a protection spell can be used on just specific people, as when Regina cast a protection spell around her office, the spell only prevented Mr. Gold in; or when Mr. Gold cast a protection spell around the Jolly Roger, the spell only contained Belle French and kept out Mr. Hyde. And sometimes, depending on the caster's decide, it may not work on specific people, as when Emma cast a protection spell around her house, the spell did not work on Henry because Emma wanted Henry to come into her house. People can fool some of the protection spells by finding some loopholes, as when Belle thought that Emma would let Henry in her house, Regina touched and opened the door with Henry's scarf. Protection spells' effects vary from caster to caster. Sometimes, they can be so powerful that it can repel somebody very aggressively, as seen on Zelena's heart, Emma Swan's heart and Skull Rock. Sometimes, they repel people more gently and with a flexible way, as seen on the Storybrooke Town Line cast by Ingrid and the Evil Queen. History In the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin uses one of the Evil Queen's hairs to fashion a protection spell. When the queen tries to stab Snow White to death, she discovers that the blade does Snow White no harm. Snow White's husband, Prince Charming, tells the queen about the protection spell, and says that now there is nothing she can do in this world to hurt him and his wife. However, the day of Snow White's wedding, Rumplestiltskin shows up and informs the queen that, even though she cannot harm them in this land, she can still hurt them if she brings them to another land. Pleased with the news, the queen begins to set her plans of casting the Dark Curse. However, before the curse is cast, she attempts another solution. Since she can't kill Snow White and Prince Charming herself, she will send someone else to do it, so the Queen hires the Count of Monte Cristo to do the job for her. To keep Rumplestiltskin (who needs Snow White and Prince Charming alive) from killing the Count, she casts a protection spell on him, the same enchantment that Rumplestiltskin cast on Snow White and Prince Charming. The Count, however, changes his mind about killing them, but just to be on the safe side, Rumplestiltskin pressures him into traveling to the Land of Untold Stories, to keep him away from the couple forever. The Evil Queen eventually casts the Dark Curse, transporting herself and the inhabitants to Storybrooke, in a Land Without Magic. To keep her palace intact in her own absence, she casts a protection spell around it. The spell, powered by a fire in the courtyard, keeps a shield up as long as the fire remains burning. On a small island, her mother, Cora, casts a protection spell on her own over a portion of the Enchanted Forest, which will remain unaffected by the spreading curse. This keeps herself and Hook protected from the curse, and gives the same protection to various nearby residents. Although not touched by the curse, the subsequent people left behind in the Enchanted Forest are kept from aging. }} }} Following Hook's descent from the beanstalk, Cora confronts him about taking her cuffs and stealing her protection spell. Hook claims he helped Emma up the beanstalk so she could get the compass that he intended to later steal from her. Alas, Emma escaped, with the compass, before he could double-cross her. Deciding Hook is no longer trustworthy, Cora severs ties with him. While battling Emma and Mary Margaret at Lake Nostos, Cora makes an attempt to tear out Emma's heart, but is blasted back by a wave of light coming from inside Emma's body. A confused Emma asks her mother what that was and Mary Margaret responds that that is a great topic for discussion - when they get home. In Storybrooke, a mysterious stranger, Greg, drives over the town line, and crashes his car. Only from this incident, the citizens of Storybrooke realize that whatever kept random people from stumbling into Storybrooke for twenty-eight years is gone now because of the broken curse. Upon learning about Regina and Cora's plans to find Mr. Gold's dagger and kill everyone in town, David and Mary Margaret turn to Mother Superior for help. Outside Mr. Gold's pawnshop, Mother Superior tries to use her wand to break through the protection barrier on the building and retrieve the dagger, but her magic is repelled by the protection spell Mr. Gold put on the pawnshop. Since he is too still weakened to use magic, Mr. Gold has Emma draw a line with invisible chalk at the entrance to the pawnshop. He then guides her into casting a protection spell on the pawnshop by explaining that magic is not an intellectual endeavor, but an emotion one. Going by this ideology, Emma closes her eyes and erects a protective barrier over the shop, just as Cora and Regina arrive to take it down. After a short battle, Mr. Gold's allies retreat to the back room of the shop, where Emma draws another line at the entrance and erects another protective barrier. However, it is soon broken by Cora. In Wonderland, Jafar tries to cast the Spell of the Three Genies, but it does not work. He notices that one of the genies in his possession, Will, is resisting the spell, so the Jabberwocky offers to assist him. However, when she tries to read Will's mind to find out what the problem is, she is unsuccessful, and says that the Red Queen must have put a protection spell on Will. Unbeknownst to them, the real reason why she cannot read his mind is that Will is missing his heart. Prior to leaving Storybrooke for Neverland to find his kidnapped grandson, Mr. Gold hands a cloaking spell for Belle to exact so Storybrooke will be impossible for outsiders to find. After Mr. Gold's departure, Belle follows the instructions on the paper by combining Fairy Dust and an incantation, which surrounds the town a cloaking spell. Just before the barrier seals off outside entry, two strangers, John and Michael Darling, make it into town. In the Enchanted Forest, Neal searches his father's castle. He finds an old walking stick that used to belong to Rumplestiltskin, and uses it to uncloak a hidden cupboard. Robin Hood says that he handled the walking stick a dozen times, and it never released a cloaking spell before. Neal explains to him that Rumplestiltskin enchanted it with Blood Magic, so that, what might be a useless piece of wood in the hands of a looter, would be magical in his hands, or his son's hands. In Neverland, Mr. Gold meets the Shadow, who takes on Belle's appearance, making him believe that he's experiencing a vision of her. When Mr. Gold asks "Belle" if the protection spell worked, she assures him that it did, and that everyone in Storybrooke are safe. After arriving to Skull Rock with Henry, Peter Pan draws a line on the ground just before the staircase, as a way to keep out anyone with a shadow. Henry wonders what he's doing, to which Pan tells him that it's a protective spell. Shortly afterwards, Henry's family reach Skull Rock, and discover that Pan's barrier is keeping anyone with a shadow out. Since Mr. Gold had his shadow previously removed from his body, only he can penetrate the protection spell and go upstairs to confront Pan. Worried about Henry's fate, Emma and Regina combine their powers to block out the moon, eliminating their own shadows, so they and Neal can pass the barrier. On the way home to Storybrooke aboard the Jolly Roger, Regina puts a protection spell on Henry's heart, so that no one can ever take it again. As Henry is alone below deck, Pan suddenly teleports himself aboard the ship and tries to rip out his heart, but is burned by the spell. }} After the first curse is undone, the inhabitants of Storybrooke are transported back to the Enchanted Forest, where they are met by Aurora and Prince Phillip. Aurora mentions Regina's palace is still standing despite how many years have passed, to which Regina explains the spell she put on it. Upon reaching the castle, Regina is angered to discover someone has hijacked her castle and the protection spell that she cast. Unable to undo the curse from outside, she enters the palace by using the underground tunnels, intending to bring down the shield from within the palace. Regina and Robin Hood enter the palace, where a burning fire fuels the protection spell. Before she goes to lower the spell, Regina has an unexpected confrontation with the trespasser of the castle, Zelena, who reveals their shared bloodline is what gave her the opportunity to get into the palace. Snow White, Prince Charming and Regina decide to go to the Glinda the Good Witch of the South for help. They find a magic door in the woods, which Snow and Charming open and go through, entering an unseen space. Regina sneers and walks through the door, making light of the "portal with a cheap cloaking spell". However, much to her irritation, she finds herself on the other side of the door, not entering the magically protected space at all. }} In a frenzy over discovering Zelena is working for Mary Margaret as a midwife, Emma rushes to the apartment to apprehend Zelena, who disappears before she can be captured. As an added measure of safety, Emma makes plans to call Regina, as they need a protection spell around the apartment right away. Some days later, Regina casts a protection spell over the loft that cannot be undone by blood magic. }} Before Ingrid's spell comes into full effect in Storybrooke, Mr. Gold seals his wife, Belle, inside the pawnshop with a protection spell to protect her. At the same time, Regina seals her son, Henry, inside her office, so that he will be locked in, and, more importantly, everyone else will be locked out. She then uses the same method to seal herself inside her own vault. While under the spell of shattered sight's influence, Regina forgets that she cast the protection spell, and grows frustrated when she is unable to leave the vault. Emma, with Elsa, arrives to the vault, and to get in, she uses magic to bring down the protection spell. Meanwhile, Hook, under orders from Mr. Gold, goes to Regina's office to collect Henry. Hook manages to break the protection spell with a potion, but Henry distracts the pirate in order to flee the office. After the spell of shattered sight is broken, Emma discovers remnants of a protection spell Ingrid put on Storybrooke, which isolates the town from the rest of the world, and anyone who crosses the border can never return. Robin Hood and his family are forced to leave town to keep his wife safe. Unbeknownst to him, his "wife" is actually Zelena posing as Maid Marian. Belle discovers that her husband, Mr. Gold, has deceived her, and forces him across the town line, banishing him from Storybrooke. Six weeks later, Mr. Gold joins forces with Ursula and Cruella, in a plan to return to Storybrooke. Employing a combination of deception and subterfuge, Mr. Gold and his allies are able to break through Ingrid's spell and reenter the town. Mr. Gold sends Regina, who is secretly infiltrating his group, to get a mysterious page from Henry's storybook. Regina lies to Mr. Gold, telling him that Emma put a protection spell on the page, and shows him a photograph of the page on her mobile phone instead. Before leaving Storybrooke with Emma to track down Maleficent's lost daughter, Lily, Regina tasks Maleficent with guarding Belle's heart. To keep Mr. Gold from stealing the heart, Regina casts a protection spell on her office, where Maleficent is guarding the heart. As way to return to town with Lily, Emma and Regina take the Sorcerer's scroll with them. The mission is endangered when Lily steals the scroll and attempts to head off to Storybrooke on her own, but Emma and Regina stop her in time. Together, the three women later head back to Storybrooke. Back in Storybrooke, Maleficent taunts Mr. Gold when he shows up to the office, daring him to try and penetrate Regina's protection spell. However, she fails to realize Mr. Gold is purposely distracting her with conversation, giving Will time to sneak in through a window and take Belle's heart. Regina decides to get the Author to write Zelena out of existence, and locks her sister inside a room in the psychiatric ward. As she leaves, she casts a protection spell on the door. }} In Camelot, the Darkness coaxes Emma to enter Regina's room and get the dagger, which is calling for her. Emma tries to take it, but the weapon is blocked Regina's protection spell. The Darkness urges her to do away with the spell, but Emma refuses to use dark magic. Later that day, Mary Margaret and Lancelot enter the Idyllic Garden and find the altar where Lancelot and Guinevere found the dagger decades earlier. Lancelot tells her that the altar is shielded by a nasty protection spell, but Mary Margaret wonders if a person holding the dagger can be allowed past. By using one of Merlin's spell books, King Arthur makes a magic concoction which instantly melts anything that it comes into contact with. He explains to his wife, Guinevere, that the ladle and the cauldron used to make the brew have special protection spells, which keep them from melting. }} Regina, Hook, Belle and Robin Hood attempt to break into Emma's house. Regina reaches for the door, but a protection spell repels her. Belle points out that Emma would let her son Henry in, so Regina instantly summons Henry's scarf with magic. By covering her hand with the scarf, she successfully opens the door. After Emma kidnaps Regina's sister Zelena, Regina, David and Mary Margaret go to Emma's house to put an end to her plans. Emma comes out of the house and hits the tip of Excalibur onto the ground, erecting a magical shield around the front lawn of the house, while another barrier manifests around the house itself, seemingly trapping the intruders between the barriers. To prevent Emma from getting in his way, Hook, who is now a Dark One like Emma, steals Emma's dreamcatchers. Emma later finds the dreamcatchers hanging from the roof in the clock tower, and wonders why Hook would leave them in a place where she could so easily get to them. She soon finds out things are not as they seem, when she tries to reach out and grab one, but a protection spell repels her hand. Since Emma is wearing an enchanted cuff, her magic powers cannot break the spell, but Henry uses a vial of potion to remove the cuff, allowing her use magically break Hook's protection spell and retrieve the dreamcatchers. In the Underworld, Robin Hood and Henry enter the Underbrooke Town Hall, where they discover that Cora put a protection spell on the mayor's office. Robin discovers that the ventilation duct was not affected by the spell, so Henry uses it to sneak into the office while Robin stands guard. Hook is being held prisoner in the deepest level of detention in the Underworld. To keep Emma and her family from rescuing him, Hades puts up magical barriers to keep the living out of the place, a barrier which will reduce a living person into puffs of dust. Mr. Gold recruits Hook's dead, former lover, Milah, who enters the Underbrooke Swan House with him and Emma. Gold extends Milah's aura by having them join hands, which gets them successfully past the barrier, which is behind the basement door, and into the tunnels of the detention level. Emma's group intends to get into the Underbrooke Lakeside Mansion, but it is protected by a powerful spell, which can even keep Hades out. Prince James, the sheriff of Underbrooke, had taken the entrance key, so David and Mary Margaret sneak into his office at the sheriff's station, and find the key. Emma, Henry, Hook, Regina and Hook's brother Liam go to the mansion together. Hook says that there is a Protection Spell on the door, and it could be dangerous to open, but Liam volunteers, and successfully uses the key to open the door. Hook sees Regina writing strange symbols on the entrance to the Underbrooke Library's elevator, which leads straight down to Hades' Lair. Regina explains to him that Hades put "one hell of a Protection Spell" on the elevator, and the symbols are the only way to open the elevator. Emma and Regina combine their magic powers, and manage to get the elevator open; however, when the door opens, there is a brick wall behind it. In Storybrooke, Hades and Zelena, who are now a couple, hide inside the town hall, along with Zelena and Robin's baby daughter. To keep Hades safe, Zelena casts a protection spell on the building. However, Regina reveals that there is a secret tunnel underneath the town hall, which they can use to get into the building and get Robin's daughter back. She and Robin successfully enter the building through the tunnel. Meanwhile, Emma tries to break the protection spell from the outside, but is stopped when Zelena comes outside and attacks her. To wake up Belle from a Sleeping Curse, Mr. Gold uses the remains of the Olympian Crystal to absorb all of Storybrooke's magic. Apparently, this makes the Snow Queen's protection spell, and the transforming effects of the third Dark Curse, come to an end, as several people are able to not only effortlessly cross the town line, but also return to Storybrooke. When Mr. Hyde plans to take over Storybrooke, Regina tells Zelena that she is going to cast a protection spell around her house and over her vault. As Regina is casting the spell on the latter, she angrily remarks that Hyde is not getting into her vault. However, the protection spell is Blood Magic. This allows the Evil Queen, who was created from Regina by using Dr. Jekyll's Serum, to enter the vault with Zelena and collect a few magic ingredients. The Evil Queen uses the ingredients to cast a protection spell over Storybrooke. When Emma and her parents try to cross the town line in the sheriff's car, they crash straight into the barrier. Regina investigates the barrier and discovers that it's the same spell that she used during the first Dark Curse. Since it can only be cast with ingredients from her vault, that was sealed with Blood Magic, she accuses Zelena of stealing the ingredients from her vault, not knowing that the Evil Queen had survived their previous encounter. While Belle is staying aboard Hook's ship, Mr. Gold casts a protection spell on the Jolly Roger, which makes it impossible for Belle to leave the ship. Dr. Jekyll, who blames the Dark One for the death of Mary, comes aboard the ship and tries to kill Belle. Mr. Hyde uses the Dark One's Dagger to control Mr. Gold and forces him to watch helplessly while Dr. Jekyll chases Belle around the ship. Belle pleads with Mr. Gold to lower the shield, but Mr. Gold is unable to do anything while Hyde has the dagger. Belle is saved when Hook comes to her aid and accidentally kills Dr. Jekyll, and as a result, Mr. Hyde as well. This allows Mr. Gold to undo the protection spell. The Evil Queen demands that Snow and David forfeit their shared heart to her, and threatens to use water from the Acheron to destroy the town if they don't comply. Snow points out that Regina put a protection spell on her and David, which prevents the Evil Queen from taking their hearts. The couple eventually has Regina remove the protection spell, allowing the Queen to rip out their hearts. However tempting it is to crush their hearts, the Queen instead wants them to feel what it means to be alone. She casts a Sleeping Curse on the heart halves and shoves them back into Snow and David. A pregnant Belle accidentally ingests an aging spell in her tea, which makes her pregnancy speed up. She is taken to the convent to give birth and the nuns cast a protection spell to keep Mr. Gold out. However, he breaks the spell and enters by cutting into the barrier with his dagger. Robin of Locksley steals a box full of various potions from Regina's vault. He requests Zelena's help to use the magic to break down the Protection Spell bordering Storybrooke so that they can both leave, explaining that he hopes to have a fresh start in the Land Without Magic. Zelena assists him in identifying the correct ingredients to create an anti-magic potion, which he takes to the town line. They are interrupted by Regina, but she allows them to continue as she knows the potion will not work. Despite this failure, Regina agrees to help Robin leave as she believes she owes it to the Robin she knew. }} Types *Aliveness Protection Spell *Basic Protection Spells *Blood Magic-enhanced Protection Spell *Cloaking Spells"And Straight On 'Til Morning", "Dark Hollow", Once Upon a Time, ABC - the same spell is referred to as a Protection Spell in "Lost Girl" *Containment Spells"Shattered Sight", Once Upon a Time, ABC *Dark Curse Protection Spells *Dark One Dagger Protection Spells *Shadow Protection Spells *Spell against Heart-ripping *Spell against Harm *Spell against Poofing Uses Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Magic Category:Spells